Scream 5
by PM32004
Summary: A year has passed since the events of Scream 4 and the survivors have gotten back to their everyday lives but a new killer is in town and out for blood...
1. Signing Off

SCREAM 5

Prologue

"Signing Off"

Gale Weathers-Riley sat at her computer looking at the screen. Almost one thousand words written and still more to go. Ever since the last murders she had been on fire creatively and the romance had been rekindled in her marriage. A lot of critics had said that she's only good when people around her are dying. She scoffed at the idea that her talent as a reporter or writer were contingent on death. She thought it was more reflective of the type of society we live in. Death sells. Sure people might read about puppies and rainbows but some people can't help but be intrigued by death and serial killers. Imagine how much more people might be interested in the "Wizard of Oz" if there was a serial killer involved. Somewhere over the rainbow...people die. She chuckled to herself at that thought and took her glasses off. She was on the verge of pulling another all nighter. Gale rubbed at her eyes and got up out of her chair. She began to walk over to the bathroom but stopped to look out the window. Nothing to see except the darkness. She walked into the bathroom and looked in the mirror. Gale turned the faucet and put both hands under the water before bringing them up to her face. She grabbed the towel and dried her face before heading over to the bed. Dewey would be working late again. She lifted the covers and was about to get in bed when her phone rang. Gale walked over to her desk and answered the phone.

"Gale Weathers."

"Hello Gale..."

"Who is this? Where'd you get my number?"

"It Thomas from Mr. Rydell's office. We were calling to confirm your meeting tomorrow to anchor our news program."

"Oh. Yeah I'll be there but call me this late again and I'll intoduce your ass to my high heels..The pointy end."

"Uh yeah sure. Sorry for calling so late. Just been a hectic day at the office. Won't happen again. Good night."

Gale smiled and pressed end. Was nice to know after so many years she hadn't lost her edge. She was about to head back over to the bed when the phone rang once again.

"Was I not clear the first time Thomas?"

"This isn't Thomas."

Gale recognized the voice. The voice she had heard so many times. The voice that usually accompanied murder and mayhem.

"So your eager to continue Jill's work? You want to be famous too?"

"Oh I'm not in it for fame Gale."

"So just a sadistic pleasure then."

"Lets just say I've watched one too many horror movies. Bet you'll never guess my favorite."

Gale walked over to her desk and picked up her keys before heading out of the bedroom.

"Oh I don't know. You sound like a Stab kind of guy to me."

"Haha. You could say that."

"If that's so then you know how they all end and if the movies aren't an indication maybe my books on the real fucking events will enlighten you."

"Oh such a dirty mouth."

"You don't know the half of it."

She looked around the hallway and prepared to head towards Dewey's office. He should have a gun locked in the closet. Gale entered the office and headed over to the closet. She was about to reach for the doorknob when it swung open and knocked her to the ground. The costume was the same. Typical Ghost Face mask and cloak complete with hunting knife in one hand. The figure moved forward a few steps before coming down on her hard. She managed to roll out of the way towards the door and got up. She ran down the hallway towards the stairs when a hand grabbed her by the hair. Ghost Face pulled her back and then threw her over the railing. She hit the round table in the foyer with a loud thud and made a pained noise.

"Son of a bitch!"

She rolled off the table and fell to her knees. Gale grabbed the edge of the china cabinet and used it to help herself up. She began to head for the front door when Ghost Face appeared in front of her. She turned around but was once again grabbed by the killer. She looked around for some kind of weapon and grabbed the vase on the side table. She smashed it against the killers head and ran for the back door. Gale unlocked the door and ran out. She didn't bother to look back. If the killer recovered and was chasing her the last thing she wanted to do was give him the chance to catch up. She ran for the locked gate and used the key on her keychain to unlock it. Gale swung it open and started running for her car. She unlocked the door and got in before putting the key in the ignition. She turned it, put the car in drive and put her foot on the gas. She drove away from her house for a few blocks before pulling over to the side of the road.

"Damn fuckers never learn."

"Oh you'll find we do."

The voice came from behind her and before she could respond the killer stabbed her in the back through the seat. Once wasn't enough. Gale felt the blade enter her back a few more times before she passed out from the pain. The killer got out of the back seat while wiping the blade.

Dewey arrived home shortly after four in the morning and couldn't wait to get in bed beside his wife. He opened the front door and his eyes immediately went to the floor. He noticed the broken vase and called out.

"Gale!"

He ran up the stairs and began to search every room. Nothing was missing and her keys were gone. Maybe she had made it. Dwight ran down the stairs and into the living room and thats when he saw it. He fell to his knees and began to cry uncontrollably. The screen of the tv had been destroyed and in its place was his wifes head. Above the tv painted in blood on the wall was a simple message.

 _This is Gale Weathers signing off..._

 **SCREAM 5**

 **Author's Note – First I just want to say that of all the characters in the Scream Franchise Gale is my favorite. Her bluntness and realness are great character traits. When thinking about writing a SCREAM fanfic I quickly came to realize that I didn't want to write a story where once again Gale, Dewey and Sidney all survive. I wanted to start with a death that would hit people hard. Especially the people who love the character of Gale as much as I do. I wanted to show her humorous side and the side of her thats a fighter. Also wanted to give a false sense of security that maybe she would survive. I also wanted something that would hit Dewey hard and nothing would hit him harder then in that final moment of this chapter when he sees his wifes head in the broken tv. At first I was just going to have her be stabbed in the car and the Dewey come home to her in the bed already dead but wanted an image that would stay with him even more so. So with that my opening kill is Gale and this I just the beginning.**


	2. News Spreads

Scream 5

Chapter One

"News Spreads"

"So you're telling us that you came home to find your wife like this?"

Dewey was tempted to punch the officer in the mouth for the implication that he could have done this to Gale. They had a turbulent relationship but the one thing they always knew for certain was how much they loved each other. Dwight suppressed the urge and nodded.

"You all know I was working late. I came right home and found the house like this. Gale..was...oh my god." He began to sob uncontrollably when a comforting hand touched his shoulder.

"I think that's enough for now officer."

"Judy..I really think..."

"I know what you think and you are out of line. Go file your report and I will finish up here."

The officer scowled but did as Judy said. She waited until he was gone and led Dewey over to the couch.

"It's beginning again isn't it?"

Dewey shrugged. "I guess so. I always thought that having survived this so many times that Gale would always be alright. Always thought that I would die before her."

"Have you called Sidney or Kirby?"

"I've been preoccupied Judy."

Judy nodded. "I understand but if this is starting again then we are all targets. Especially if they started with Gale. I know you don't want to hear this but you can't be the lead on this case. I wouldn't stop you from helping but..."

"That's my wife Judy! My everything! If you think I am not going to find this fucker and kill them you better think again!"

"Calm down..."

"You expect me to be calm? She wasn't just attacked and killed. Her fucking head was cut off and placed in a broken tv? How should I be reacting? Huh?"

Officers began to stare in their direction but Dewey was past the point of caring. He wanted to investigate and find whoever did this and when he did he would kill them. Judy got off the couch and walked over to one of the other officers.

"I'll stay here with him and make arrangements with the coroner."

"You sure he won't do anything rash?"

Judy frowned. "I have no idea but I'm going to do my best to stop him."

"Fair enough."

All the other officers left the scene leaving Judy alone with Dewey. She left him alone to sit on the couch since she knew he had to grieve. The coroner arrived a short time later and it took about an hour for them to take Gales body away. Judy took all the paperwork and told the coroner that she would make sure it was filled out. Dewey finally got off the couch and walked over to the phone.

"What are you doing?"

"Calling Sidney...She will want to know."

Judy nodded and looked out the window to see reporters still standing around. It was the type of thing Gale would be doing if she was still a reporter. Judy just hoped that there wouldn't be too many people added to the death toll before they caught who did this. She hoped but didn't count on that being the case.

Kirby tossed and turned until waking up. She rubbed her eyes and got up so that she was sitting on the edge of her bed. She looked around the room and reached for the remote on her desk. She turned on the tv and gasped in shock.

"Former television reporter and writer Gale Weathers-Riley was found brutally murdered tonight in her home. We have little information so far other then it appears that she struggled with her attacker before they killed her. We also believe that Sheriff Riley is a chief suspect. We will give more information as we get it in."

Kirby quickly turned the tv off and turned on the light. She picked up her phone and dialed a number. After a few rings someone finally answered.

"Do you know what time it is?"

Kirby looked at the clock and noticed that it was almost 6am.

"I'm sorry Alex. I just really need someone to talk to right now."

"What happened?"

"It's happening again."

"What's happening?"

"The murders. They killed Gale."

"I'm coming over."

"No you don't have to do that. I just wanted to hear a friendly voice."

"It's not up for debate. I'll be there in about twenty minutes."

"Ok."

Kirby pressed a button on her cell phone to end the call and threw her phone on her bed. She went over to her dorm room window and looked out. The campus seemed pretty quiet but she knew it wouldn't last. Soon reporters would be showing up at her door to ask her questions no doubt. She had barely survived the attacks a year ago and still had nightmares. Her psychologist gave her some pills to help her sleep but they couldn't stop the dread she had everytime the phone rang. She laid down on her bed and figured she would stay up long enough for Alex to get there. They had met six months after she was attacked and he had been a great help to her. He could make her laugh and smile which were things she very much needed to do. It had been hard for her to trust him at first but she came around. For the first few months after the attacks reporters had hounded her asking her questions about Jill and Charlie. Eventually the reporters found the next big story and left her alone. She still occasionally got calls about doing interviews but she refused all of them. All she had wanted was to move one and she thought she had finally managed to do that until tonight. She was about to fall asleep when there was a knock at the door.

"Kirby? Open up..It's me."

She got off the bed and walked over to the door and looked out the peephole before opening it. She ran into Alex's arms and he just held her for a few minutes. They ended their embrace and he sat in the chair in front of her desk.

"So what happened?"

"I'm not one hundred percent sure. All I know is Gale is dead."

"And you're sure it's the start of another mass killing?"

"If it was anyone else the maybe I wouldn't but it was Gale. Survivor of four massacres. It isn't a coincidence that she was killed tonight. Almost a year after the murders Jill and Charlie committed."

"So if this is the start of another spree shouldn't we be getting in touch with Dewey and Sidney?"

"We won't have to do anything. Dewey, Sidney, and myself will all be targets." She then fought back a tear and reached for Alex's hand. "Not only us but the people we care about. It's a great possibility that we already know the killer and that before this is over more will die so I'll understand if you want to get as far away from me as you can."

"I'm with you until the end."

She smiled and leaned in to give him a kiss.

"Thank you."

Sidney let the phone ring a few times before she finally answered it.

"Hello?"

"Sidney? It's me Judy. Have you seen the news?"

"Hey Judy. No I havent but what's happened? Why are you calling me this..." Sidney didn't bother to finish. She knew deep down that if Judy was calling her at this hour then it was about to start again. "Who was it this time Judy?"

"Well...it was..Gale."

Sidney fell to the floor and tears fell down her face. Sure she and Gale hadn't always had the best relationship but Sidney did care about Gale and never wanted to see this happen to her.

"I'm getting on a plane first chance I get. Tell Dewey I will be there as soon as I can."

"Dewey definitely could use a close friend right now."

"Oh and Judy?"

"Yeah?"

"Tell Dewey I'm sorry and I'll help with any arrangements."

"Sure thing Sidney."

They ended their phone conversation and Sidney ran to her room. She began throwing things in a suitcase and grabbed her keys. Whoever killed Gale would pay. After going through this so many times Sidney was the wrong person to mess with.


End file.
